


A Midnight Eclipse

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Kuroo's birthday and he decides to make a visit to the strip club where his former dance partner and boyfriend, Tsukishima, works, where he gets a very surprising birthday present.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.tettsuroo.tumblr.com/)

“Is one drink all you’re going to have tonight?” The bartender smiled, sliding the dark colored drink across the spotless counter.

“Oh yeah, I can’t afford to get drunk tonight.” He smiled vaguely, looking up at the bartender as he polished a glass off of the rack. He noticed his dark colored hair perfectly combed over to one side. A smile on his face as if he was observing him, placing a mental bet of what he was or wasn’t going to do tonight.

Kuroo looked down into it, the darkness pooling around the bags under his eyes, reminding him once again that he was becoming too old to do something like this. He almost felt like the drink itself was mocking him, egging him on, and daring him that he couldn’t drink it.

He was an adult with responsibilities after all, and he could already hear the vehemence tone from his boss on Monday lecturing him about how someone like him shouldn’t go out drinking, especially showing up to a strip club of all places.

He was still wearing his suit from work, with the first few buttons of the wrinkled white fabric completely undone, showing off his chest and the light gray undershirt. His tie was completely hanging around his shoulders, and he was certain that his pants were too tight even for his age. What was he doing here?

He was probably the only person here above the age of twenty-three, an adult, a salary man mixed in with all of the young college kids and teenagers pretending to be college kids. He saw a group of them walk by him, they all shared the same look of disillusionment on their faces. It was like they were all pleading that they hoped they didn’t turn out to be just like when they were older.

He sat at the back of the bar all by himself, with no one but him and the bartender around as everyone else gathered towards the front. Kuroo was pretty sure that his name was ‘Daishou’ as he glanced up to get a look at him again. He looked at him curiously as he flung the towel across his shoulder, wiping some of his loose hair out of his face. He didn’t quite have it in him to strike up a conversation right now.

The front of the area had a stage taking up most of the place. The floor was coated in black, a shiny finish that he was sure anyone could see their reflection in, complete with white bulbs along the side as the perfect lighting. It was subtle, the perfect mood lighting, and Kuroo could feel the almost arousal atmosphere and the show hadn’t even started yet.

“Are you here for the show?” The bartender asked again, his voice had that same bland tone in it, like the answer Kuroo was going to give him didn’t matter one way or the other.

“Yeah, sort of.” Kuroo have the faintest smile, bringing the drink up to his lips as he let the cool liquid soothe the dried and cracked skin there. He didn’t actually take a sip of it, but he didn’t need to, maybe it was better for him to stay sober with what he had planned tonight. “My boyfriend’s one of the strippers.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You seem excited for the show tonight, Eclipse.” The person standing next to Tsukishima nudged him lightly, getting his attention as he sprinkled the last of the white shimmery glitter on his face. He turned his attention to the left to see none other than Semi, or ‘Majesty’ as he was known as a stripper around here. Though, Tsukishima always did seem to have a problem with calling people by their stripper names.

Semi, or ‘Majesty’ was already in costume. His shirt was already off, with his chest covered in similar white glitter, matching his hair, and he was wearing these tight black leather pants that seemed to accentuate his ass perfectly, even Tsukishima himself found it hard not to stare.

The theme of tonight’s show was cops, with all of the performers being required to wear these tight leather pants and cop hats, even some of the members wearing some black suspenders as an accessory. Tsukishima had yet to get into his costume, only focusing on his makeup. He felt like his face itself was as luminescent as the moon. The glitter almost blinding as he looked at himself in the mirror.

His wasn’t shy about his appearance per say, he had learned ever since high school to be more confident in himself and what he was doing here, but there was a certain uncomfortable feeling that one gets when wearing something like that. He was starting to think that maybe it was all in his head, and maybe that he just wasn’t used to putting himself on display like he had been doing for a little over a month now.

He was still in college, his final year being a dance major at a local university in Tokyo, all his life dance had been something that Tsukishima strived to do, and that even included being a dance team in high school, as well as joining a dance competition with his then and now boyfriend, Kuroo. A job like this was just about all Tsukishima could get skill wise, but he couldn’t say that he hated it. It was easy work, and outside of the little bit of extra unwanted attention, it wasn’t that bad of a job, it paid well at least.

Tsukishima almost felt a little bad about it, Kuroo had two years on him, he was already out of school and working a steady job, but yet it was Tsukishima who was making all the money. Kuroo didn’t seem to mind though, he was always as supportive as he could be, even leaving work early so he could come to one of Tsukishima’s shows from time to time. Like tonight, they both agreed that he would be here tonight, it was his birthday, after all. Tsukishima originally offered to take the night off, letting the two of them spend the night together, but Kuroo insisted that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Got a hot date tonight, Eclipse?” One of the other dancers asked him, this one was Oikawa, or ‘King’ as they called him. He was always revered as one of the best dancers here, the one that both men and women loved. He was a natural beauty, with flowing curls and just the right amount of charm to always get his way. Tsukishima never really talked to him that much, but he seemed nice enough.

“Something like that.” Tsukishima shrugged, deciding it was a good idea to not flatter him.

“That again, huh?” He could hear the sounds of Oikawa scoffing, a heated attitude as he snubbed them, he had always been one for gossip. “You know, Eclipse, you’re real pretty but your attitude is all wrong. You could probably be one of the best at the club if you only cared a bit more-“

“-Oikawa!” One of the other members chimed in, chastising Oikawa before he got a chance to finish his sentence. Though, that was probably a good thing, Tsukishima wasn’t entirely in a bad mood today, and he wasn’t quite up dealing with ‘King’s’ antics. His whole body was starting to feel indolent from sitting in this makeup chair for too long.

“You’re at a dance school, right Eclipse? That must be exciting.” Another member, Tsukishima didn’t bother to look at who it was, but there voice was loud, and it didn’t take long after that for a flood of other inquiries to start coming in. This wasn’t exactly the kind of job where a lot of professional dancers would concern themselves with.

“Say Eclipse, how did you get into dancing? Did someone teach you?” Another one came in, a different voice this time, sounded like Mattsun’s, or ‘Silence’ as his stripper name was.

He was always one of the lesser enthusiastic people, his given name was Matsukawa but he always insisted that everyone call him ‘Mattsun’. He wasn’t the most quiet person, Tsukishima still held that title, in a way he reminded him of Kuroo. They both had a certain level of snark to them, and Tsukishima found that he was one of the more pleasant ones to have a conversation with.

Like just about everyone else, Mattsun was already in costume, his shirt already off and his hat already resting on top of his dark hair, but his pants seemed to be a bit more on the provocative side.

Most people were donned in tight black leather pants, something that was only a tug away from not even being considered clothing anymore, but Mattsun’s seemed to be the next step up from that. His wasn't even pants, it was shorts, more like underwear,. They were perfectly black and hugging around his thighs to the point where it was almost impossible not to stare. How did this happen? If anyone was to be wearing something like that, he would have figured it would be Oikawa. Was there a mix up? On second thought, this was one of those things that Tsukishima didn’t really want to know, there were other things he needed to concern himself with tonight, other than who he was or wasn’t staring at..

Tonight, there was only one person that he wanted staring at him, the only eyes that mattered, _Kuroo’s eyes._

He could feel himself getting excited just thinking about it, the blood pumping through his veins as he took his shirt off and threw it onto the floor behind him, showing off his pale, albeit slightly muscular chest. All those years of dance training was paying off in this department, at least. All he could do was keep an eye on the clock as he reached for the glitter, a smirk on his face as he knew tonight would be something worth remembering. He was going to be dancing in front of all of the people here, but to him, he would only be dancing for Kuroo.

 

 

 

The lights turned down low and the room became involved in almost pitch darkness, only a few murmurs from the nearby crowd could be heard, none of them coherent enough to make out though. his eyes looked over the blurry dark heads, he couldn’t help but wonder if _he_ was out there and where he was standing. Would he have been in the front row? Or would he be in the back near the bar? Well, the answer was obvious considering how well they knew each other, but Tsukishima knew his eyes would still wander curiously.

There was almost an adrenaline rush, that brief moment of silence before they took the stage. Tsukishima was front and center this time and he could feel his hand tremble at his side just a little bit. It was exhilarating. He was never one to be a show off, but he couldn’t help but get just a little bit enlivened of everyone watching him, he wanted to command their attention, and he wanted to showcase just how much his dance style had grown since he was in high school.

The DJ came on, introducing the names of all of the dancers tonight and the name of what tonight’s theme was. The lights came on and they took the center of stage, Tsukishima noted that King, Majesty, and Silence  were in the same row as him as they started walking forward, their feet moving in rhythm with the music. There was some upbeat song playing in the background, something foreign and that had a more hip hop beat to it.

Tsukishima was never particularly fond of stuff like this, but over the years he learned to be able to dance to just about anything.

The stage itself was split up into four different walkways, like a fashion show runway, and each of those walkways had a stripper pole on the end of it. Tsukishima could still remember a time when he used to dread spinning himself around on one of those, but not anymore.

As opposed to a normal strip club, where the members all do some pre-choreographed routine to the music, this place was more of a free for all type of vibe. They believed it was important to let the dancers decide what they wanted to do and where they wanted to do it. They would always say something about it ‘gives the audience the best experience if they go with the flow and move about the stage’.

It was something that a lot more of the flamboyant members seemed to enjoy, they loved raking in all of the attention from people and getting the extra tips, but for Tsukishima, he usually stayed in the back. Sometimes he would venture and do a few tricks on the pole, but he never was one to reach the same level of status as the others.

Until tonight, that is.

Tsukishima was having no problem putting a smile on his face, becoming a true showman. He had only just started but he could feel his body saturated with sweat. So much so that he decided to roll his hips and undo the little white belt that was barely keeping his pants in place to begin with. That was the thing about being a stripper, the clothes you wore were never real clothes, they were always made to come off with the slightest pull or a tug. It was almost embarrassing that people actually sent their time sewing something like that.

Then again, what’s really embarrassing was the way King was just letting the people rip his clothes off of him. They had their hands on him like he was some sort of animal, and he was loving every second of it. It was almost astounding, and Tsukishima was realizing that the crowds tonight were much more lively than usual.

It wasn’t just King though, even the way Silence moved tonight seemed different. Normally he considered him to be one of the more calm dancers, one of the ones who didn’t do anything that was unnecessary, but tonight was different. He was smirking, letting the crowd touch him as he put on a show, spinning himself around the pole and giving the crowd what they wanted. He was certain that even a number of people were throwing a lot more onto the stage than just money.

It become clear in Tsukishima’s mind that that was just the mood surrounding tonight.

Tsukishima smirked ever so slightly, his eyes locking with someone’s in the front row of his section, he didn’t have to think twice about who it was, and he knew it was time to give Oikawa a run for his money as the club favorite.

He let his pants carelessly fall off of his hips with the belt, throwing them both to the far back sections of the audience and letting who knows who catch them. he rolled his hips in the most provocative way he could muster, spinning himself and reaching out and grabbing onto the pole at the end of the walkway.

He could instantly feel all the eyes turn to looking at him as he flipped himself upside down and turned himself around. He let his arm stretch out and linger in the air just long enough to where a few people from the front could touch him. His long, elegant fingers meeting with the warmth of another person, sending a tingling sensation throughout his whole body.

Tsukishima spun himself around, feeling the cold metal bar rub up against his legs. You would think that his cold, sensitive skin would be used to the icy touch the pole on him by now, but it still never ceased to make his body stand up on edge.

He took a second to stop and stand in front of the pole, showing off his backside and the underwear that seemed to hang around his butt oh so perfectly, giving just the slightest teasing to the audience. He could hear several indescribable noises as handfuls of money made their way onto the stage, littering the pole in front of him.

He decided to take the opportunity to give the people what they wanted, with him dancing around the pole and showing off all those dance moves that he had spent most of his life learning. It was no problem for him to run up to the pole, reaching out and placing his hands on it, twisting his body almost as if it were a snake.

His back stretched itself out as he do an elegant and slow backflip off of the pole, walking to the edge of the stage and letting a few of the people reach out for him.

The club always did have excellent security, a few of them always did stand right at the front of the stage, making sure things never got too far while still letting the dancers and everyone else have their fun. There were certain boundaries that needed to be set at places like this, and Tsukishima was more than careful to keep himself, and everyone around him in check while doing this.

It was like a personal lap dance that he was giving to a small group of people, rolling his hips and moving his body in such a way that got everyone excited. Maybe if he was even in the right mood for it, he would let one or two of them touch him for a second.

Of course, Kuroo was an exception to this rule. He was always so polite, even as an adult, and he only lightly touched Tsukishima, delicately letting his fingers brush up against his stomach and chest. It was only when Tsukishima gave him the okay that he decided to get a bit more adventurous.

It was a subtle glance, the way that he bat his long eyelashes as he looked at Kuroo’s body up and down, his catching ahold of the shirt he was wearing. He had to make sure that nobody else thought this was out of place, they had a certain persona that they needed to keep up. He knew better than anyone that he couldn’t lead on that Kuroo was actually his boyfriend.

However, that still didn’t mean Tsukishima wasn’t doing everything he possibly could to get his attention.

He rolled his hips in the most seductive way he could muster as he placed his hands around his shoulder. It was only for a second, but he knew enough of that was going to drive Kuroo insane. He made sure to let his body linger an extra second right over his crotch, refusing to make eye contact with him as he made his way back to the stage.

It didn’t take long after that for the music to cut out and the group of them to return to the stage, letting some other people take over. They were up there for no less than thirty minutes, but Tsukishima could already feel himself become exhausted as he wiped some sweat off of his brow. The night wasn’t even anywhere close to being over, but he could already feel himself grow ready for a break as the DJ came back on, it was his usual ‘you can request a private show’ sort of speech. He gave it almost every night and Tsukishima swore that he could recite it perfectly by this point.

After the main performers came and went, the rest of the night was filled up with a lot of the newer acts trying out their talents as the crowds started to fill out. Most people by this point either ventured to the bar in the back, danced with each other, or went home. All while the actual dancers were usually doing one of two things. Either taking a break in the back, or entertaining someone else for a private show.

Any of the regulars could be easily booked for a small fee, and Tsukishima could almost feel his body become reenergized as he made his way back out to the crowd, reaching out his hand and avoiding eye contact with just about everyone. He knew who he was looking for, and it only took him a matter of a few seconds before his hand was comfortably in the palm of something familiar. It was the same hand he had grown comfortable with holding over the past few years.

“Kuroo, come with me.”

He led Kuroo astray, guiding him through the crowd as they made their way to the private rooms backstage. It astounded Tsukishima that nobody stopped him on the way there. Normally people would be all over one of the dancers when they made their way so freely into the crowd like this after a show. Though, it wasn’t like he would have let them interrupt him when he was with Kuroo. It was Kuroo’s birthday after all, and he still had his _present_ to give him.

There was about ten rooms back there, all of which were small and closed off by some gray curtains and an ‘occupied’ sign. Tsukishima reached for the nearest one and closed it off, giving the two of them some privacy.

The rooms were accompanied with a large red loveseat, a small table, and a music player in case someone wanted to set the mood. Tsukishima had walked in on a dancer entertaining someone in a place like this a handful of times before, usually their significant other or something, but this would have been his first doing something like this on his way. It almost had a thrilling feeling to it.

“Am I allowed to touch the merchandise?” Kuroo teased him, winking and making his way over to the chair.

However, this was not the first time the two of them had been intimate like this before.

“Say something else like that again and I’ll tease you all night.”

“Ohoho. You’re kind of hot when you get snarky, you know that?” Kuroo sat himself down comfortably in the chair, making room for Tsukishima to sit on his lap, which he wasted no time in doing so.

Tsukishima leaned up against him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, letting Kuroo place his hands on him. He had almost forgotten until now that all he was wearing was just that pair of short underwear, and for some reason it was even shorter when he was just sitting down. His whole body seemed to jolt when Kuroo pinched the skin there ever so slightly.

Kuroo’s hands were always so tender and soft. He spent years as a dancer, and even though he eventually traded in dancing for a more reliable job, that part of him still remained. He had a certain way of moving and touching him that made all of Tsukishima’s body become on edge. All he had to do was dexterously run his hands along Tsukishima’s chest like he was doing, letting Tsukishima curved his body into his. His fingernails almost tickled him as he started thumbing the buttons on Kuroo’s shirt.

“Happy Birthday, Tetsurou.” He smiled, a much more endearing kiss on his lips this time. You could see the sentiment in both of their eyes, and it was hard to tell which one of them was going to break and revert to a retort first.

He pulled his lips away, tasting the alcohol on him as he let one of his hands linger on his chest as the other ruffled his hair, feeling that furry softness as Kuroo wrapped his arms around him. Kuroo had one hand on his back and another on his butt, holding him in place as Tsukishima’s one hand made its way down to his stomach.

“No lap dance?” Kuroo teased, a pout on his lips as he looked at Tsukishima with a dissatisfied look. One of his eyes was covered by his hair, but the other one was completely visible, a seductive look as he brought his lips up to Tsukishima’s neck. His hot breath hitting again him. He was supposed to be the one who was entertaining him tonight, but he was starting to feel that it was the other way around.

“Is that what you want?” Tsukishima laughed, trying to keep his composure as he thought about what would be the best thing he could do for Kuroo right now. It was his birthday, and if Kuroo had a special request, Tsukishima would give it some serious consideration.

“I think it would be nice.” He winked, sending a chill down Tsukishima’s spine, in the best way possible. “You’ve spent the majority of your life dancing and I did come _all_ the way here, you could at least give me some special kind of service, Tsukki.” Kuroo teased him this time and Tsukishima knew exactly what he was doing.

Over the years, Tsukishima had becoming the more provoking one, he knew exactly what to do and what to say to drive Kuroo wild. It would all be worth it just to see his face turn a bright shade of red as he tried to outdo him. However, sometimes, Kuroo still pushed his buttons, and on a night like tonight, it was incredibly dangerous.

“If you insist.” Tsukishima matched him with the same level of teasing, stepping off of him and walking a few feet away to where the CD player was. He pulled Kuroo’s tie and shirt fully off of him in the process.

Tsukishima had a brief thought, Kuroo and him were both in such a mood tonight that he might have been able to get away with doing just about anything. It was almost devious, but the thought of Kuroo all tied up with his face all red didn’t seem like such a appalling thing right now.

However, Tsukishima decided to scrap the idea in favor of it being Kuroo’s birthday, not his. If he was going to tie him up, it was his best bet to do it on a night that wasn’t all about Kuroo.

Tsukishima hit the on button on the music player, letting whatever slow seductive song play. The words had no meaning to him, since as a dancer he liked to focus more on instrumental songs, but he still felt like it he could work with this.

He walked back over to where Kuroo was, letting his hands run down his chest. Even with dancing, his abs still managed to be perfectly chiseled, like a Greek God, and Tsukishima always loved every second that he got to admire them.

Kuroo gave out a slight giggle as Tsukishima hovered his lower half over top of Kuroo’s, grinding into him a small bit. He could feel himself brush up against Kuroo as he licked his lips and their eyes locked, an almost overwhelming feeling as Tsukishima let his hand journey down to Kuroo’s belt, almost trembling in the process. The sweat on Tsukishima seemed to come in droves, making his body pump with adrenaline as Kuroo reached out and pulled them closer, slamming Tsukishima directly on top of him.

He could feel a bulge rubbing up against him from inside of Kuroo’s pants, sending a shiver of excitement down him as Tsukishima took this opportunity to be adventurous. He let one of his hands run down Kuroo’s chest, his index finger making his back arch for him. Kuroo let a small moan escape his lips, and Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile in the satisfaction of that.

Was it supposed to feel this hot?

Sure, this was technically the first time Tsukishima even bothered to give a private lap dance in this kind of setting, but he was certain his body wasn’t supposed to feel like it was on fire.

All of the movements he did felt so precise. The way he lingered himself over top of Kuroo, the way that he rolled his hips as a faint groan escaped him, and the way that Tsukishima could feel the adrenaline pump through him. It was all far too invigorating for him to process.

Tsukishima did a body roll once, letting Kuroo get the best look as possible at every inch of his exposed body. He felt a slight breeze from only wearing what was basically underwear right now, but that still didn’t stop him from loving every second of it. Not just the expression on his face, but the expression on Kuroo’s too. He could see Kuroo looking almost enthralled as he ran his hands on Tsukishima’s thighs, touching him gently, it was almost like he was goading him, trying to see how far he could push them before either one of them breaks.

“You’re so cute, Tsukki.” Kuroo smiled, shaking his head as his briefly moved his bangs out of his eyes, they fell back into place only a few seconds later.

“Just cute?” Tsukishima asked, he grinned as he teased him, letting the song change and a much slower one come on as he placed himself comfortably back in Kuroo’s lap. His hands decided to take this moment to fiddle with the zipper on Kuroo’s pants, unzipping them and giving him the _best_ way to tease him.

“Should we go back to our apartment and do this or do it here?” Tsukishima wrapped one of his arms around Kuroo’s shoulder, bringing the two of them even closer together He could feel Kuroo’s drunken breath on his skin, the two of them looking at each other with half-lidded eyes.

He let his other hand trace an oh so familiar line down the center of Kuroo’s chest, his older boyfriend arching his back as he looked so vulnerable. Tsukishima couldn’t help but admire that look on his face, it gave him the idea that maybe he should do this a little more often.

When his finger got all the way down to Kuroo’s abdomen, Tsukishima made sure to pay extra careful attention to the sensitive skin there. He could feel Kuroo’s body tremble undrneath him, giving him all sorts of power as a breathy moan escaped Kuroo’s lips. His whole body didn’t seem to be able to stable itself from underneath the chair. Maybe Tsukishima had taken it just a tad bit too far tonight. He wanted to make sure that Kuroo was having a good time tonight, he wanted to tease him as well as impress him with his dancing skills, but he didn’t think he would enjoy it _this_ much.

He let himself slowly tug on the hem of Kuroo’s underwear through his now unzipped pants, he let one of his fingers slip inside, rubbing against him. He knew just how and where he liked t be touched the most. It was so effective that Kuroo even rolled his head back into the chair, closing his eyes and slouching down as he gave Tsukishima more room to work with.

“Is that a yes to here?” He teased him once again, slipping another finger into his boxers. Kuroo was already incredibly hard, so it was more than easy to just rub him and tease him more than he was already doing.

Tsukishima let his fingers rub up and down on Kuroo’s tender and sensitive skin, letting his other hand loosely grab ahold of Kuroo’s hair, gently moving his head up so they were locking eyes once again. Kuroo had a look on his face that was somewhere between pleasure and desperation, his lips quivering as Tsukishima kissed him.

“Here. Tsukki, let’s do it here.” Kuroo kept up that same tone of desperation, his gaze almost looked like one of someone who was drunk, but Tsukishima knew that he didn’t have nearly enough alcohol. Working at a strip club made you able to notice things like that.

However for Tsukishima, all he was able to notice right now was Kuroo. From everything to the look on his face to the way his voice sounded, and the way his body trembled, Tsukishima noticed it all, and loved every second of it. Maybe working at a strip club like this wasn’t so bad after all. Well, that meant there was only one thing left to do.

“Okay, Kuroo…” Tsukishima spoke up, letting there lips depart, his voice sounded much more sentiment this time. “I’ll always be your personal dancer, what do you want me to do tonight?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of where things left off and Kuroo gets his 'birthday present'.

“Strip.” Kuroo had an authoritative, commanding tone in his voice. It was like the tables had turned, a smirk on his face as he trailed a fingernail down Tsukishima’s bare chest. His whole body seemed to stand on edge as he arched his back, letting a tingling sensation run throughout him as he was oh too happy to oblige.

Tsukishima decided to let Kuroo have his way tonight, it was his birthday after all, and where would the fun be in only himself having all the fun? Though Tsukishima knew he might regret that decision later, he decided to grab Kuroo’s hands, guiding his soft, gentle fingers all the way to his back, letting Kuroo place his hands on the hem of the hip hugging boxers he was wearing from his stripper routine.

A subtle smirk was in Kuroo’s eyes as he was toying with him, almost devious as Tsukishima decided to place his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders, letting his wrists hang off of him in an almost vulnerable and lazy manner. This was dangerous, and Tsukishima knew that he was playing with fire right now, but he didn’t seem to mind. Maybe it was Kuroo’s turn to do some of the teasing.

Kuroo moved one of his hands, tracing ip up Tsukishima’s side, tickling his sensitive skin as he tried to resist the urge to roll his head back and shut his eyes. His fingers always felt so good and Kuroo knew exactly where to touch n his body to drive him wild. You don't spend several years dating and being someone's dance partner without being able to pick up on these things.

He rubbed his nails in a circle pattern on the open skin on Tsukishima’s side, right underneath his armpit, it was one of the spots that Tsukishima knew was where he was the weakest. He was like putty in his hands, and all Kuroo had to do was make him melt.

His other hand placed a firm tug on the back of Tsukishima’s boxers, pulling the elastic and making it snap as it hit back against his skin. It was almost like he was spanking him, doing it again a few times until Tsukishima’s face was as red as the chair they were sitting in. Each time he seemed to arch his back further and further in, letting Kuroo dip his head down and kiss and lick the skin that was now within his reach.

Kuroo started out slow, like he always seemed to do when they got intimate like this. He let his mouth journey to Tsukishima’s neck first, skipping over his lips entirely, on purpose, of course. He let his hand, the one that was still continuously snapping the hem on Tsukishima’s boxers, slip inside, cupping his butt in an almost tender motion, while his other hand slowly guiding its way across his chest, scratching lightly as his thumb palmed over one of Tsukishima’s nipples.

Tsukishima felt completely helpless right now. He wasn't paralyzed but he might as well have been, he wasn't moving and he was certain he was face was contorting into a grimace. Kuro had been so busy with work and Tsukishima had been so busy with dancing, both with school and his job, that they hadn’t had time to do something like this recently.

Kuroo’s tongue licked and kissed a sloppy trial from his neck down to his chest. His breath feeling hot as Tsukishima could feel a wet line of saliva dripping down him. He felt like he was left with no choice but to brace himself against Kuroo, firmly placing his hands on the back of Kuroo’s head. His legs were already shaking as he tried to murmur out the first thing that came to mind.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one doing things like this to you?” Tsukishima’s voice sounded surprisingly normal, not shaky at all as he opened his eyes and forced himself to look at Kuroo.

“But it’s  _ my _ birthday.” He teased, almost like a little kid with a sly grin on his face. “You’re so cute like this, Tsukki. I know, since it’s my birthday, how about we do something fun? You’re already hard, so why don’t I pleasure you for a little bit?” He directed his attention towards the increasingly growing point in Tsukishima’s pants, making his face turn an even more embarrassing shade of red.

“It’s your birthday, though.” Tsukishima tried to make it sound like it was rational, but he knew there was no reasoning with Kuroo. He had a look of determination in his eyes, and it was only a matter of seconds before Tsukishima knew he was done for.

“Exactly, so I want to see that cute look on your face when I completely wreck you. Do they have condoms here or do you just wanna do it without one?”

“We’re in a strip club and in a private room where I’m supposed to be giving you a private lap dance. Of course, they don’t.” For what it may be worth, the place that Tsukishima worked wasn’t a sex shop. It was a modest place to get people off, but it was nowhere near some place so vulgar to be doing something like that. Looks like Kuroo’s little birthday plans was not going like he expected. “But I think I might know where some are stashed.”

That being said, stripping and lap dances were pretty much the next closest things to sex, and Tsukishima would be lying if he said he didn’t know where some of the more provocative members kept a secret staff. It was right on the other side of the room, in fact.

He stood up, feeling his legs wobble underneath him, it was like they were made of rubber, like he was a newborn baby deer stumbling out into the woods for the first time. He knew how humorous it looked, probably like he was drunk, but he would be damned if he turned around and caught that smug smirk on Kuroo’s face.

Tsukishima walked, or more like wobbled, towards the far wall. It was the same shade of purple-ish pink and seemed to be unnoticeable to anyone who didn't know it was there. It was mainly composed of a first aid kit and a few other emergency supplies, not the most efficient place to put it really, but grouped in with them were some condoms and some bottles of lube. Tsukishima didn't even bother to look to see which kind they were, he just grabbed them and unsteadily made his way back to Kuroo, handing it to him.

“Need some help?” Kuroo teased, letting Tsukishima sit back comfortably on his lap, he made the conscious choice to rid those boxers from himself in the process, not wanting to give Kuroo the satisfaction of getting to snap them again or take them off himself.

“I’m fine.” Tsukishima shrugged it off, his voice somehow shaky this time as he let Kuroo chuckle with his flustered expression. “Though, maybe you could help me.” Tsukishima changed his tone, trying his best to turn the tables and give himself the upper hand, the slightest tone of mischievous in his voice as he did so.

“Ohoho?” Kuroo smirked, giving off what Tsukishima swore was his signature line. He leaned his head forward, leering like a cat as he brought his lips to the side of Tsukishima’s face.

He was so close that Tsukishima could have sworn he could see all that lipbalm Kuroo still liked to wear as he averted his eyes from him. They had a subtle pink tint to them, like soft pink petals, and Tsukishima had a hard time discerning if that was from the gloss itself, or from the saliva that seemed to emit whenever Kuroo placed his lips on him tonight.

“Shall I start, then?” Kuroo seemed coy as he brought his lips up to Tsukishima’s chin, without actually kissing him.

He could feel his wet lips rub up against his tender skin, teasing him, it almost felt like it was Tsukishima who was the one getting pleasured here. Though, if this was what Kuroo wanted, who was he to complain?

Doing something like this in a loveseat wasn't the most optimal way to do it, but Tsukishima still tried to make himself comfortable. 

Kuroo moved his body over ever so slightly so Tsukishima could sit next to him, he was pretty much sitting on his lap as Kuroo opened up the bottle, wasting no time at all as he let the clear liquid spread onto his fingers. Well, they both had already gotten well passed the foreplay stage. Tsukishima didn’t want to admit it until now, but he was ready to do this ever since they first locked eyes when the show began. It was such a vulgar thing to admit now, but he didn't need much more ‘warming up’.

Kuroo traced his fingers along Tsukishima’s thigh, making sure to go as slow as he possibly could, getting just the right reaction out of the blond. Tsukishima closed his eyes and arched his back, his face contorting once again as he knew there was a look somewhere between pleasure and a grimace on his face. 

The only real painful thing about it was his impatience. His whole stomach felt like it was turning inside out, and he swore his body was going to explode if Kuroo didn't get on with it soon. But, it was only fair, he had spent most of the night teasing Kuroo and now it was his turn, it was his turn to take all of the pleasure to the point of where his body felt like it was ceasing to function. It would all be over soon though, he knew that much was for certain, because both Kuroo and him were very close to their limits.

Kuroo slipped a finger inside of him, first one but then deciding to add in another not too long after. Tsukishima bit down on his lip as a way to hide whatever embarrassed moan escaped him, he rubbed his teeth over his chapped lips as if it was a way of distracting him from the sudden chill taking over his lower region. It was almost too much for him to ignore as he clenched his fist at his side and began trembling, looking to Kuroo as if he was begging him.

With his other hand, Kuroo placed it over Tsukishima’s front, rubbing it over his slit as he pushed a third finger inside of him, just ever so slightly brushing up against that spot that he knew Tsukishima loved so much. He could already see Kuroo watching him with curious eyes, just waiting for him to break.

“Kuroo- I!” Tsukishima tried to form words, his voice was a panicked yell, a scream as he felt his breath draw short.

“Yes, Tsukki? What is it, my love?” Kuroo teased him, scissoring him as he put on a fake nice voice. He was so full of it, but Tsukishima knew what he had to do, and maybe if it was any other day other than Kuroo’s birthday he might have done something different, but he oh so easily found himself caving in.

“I’m… - I think… - can you…?”

“Hm? What is it, Tsukki? If you want me to do something for you, then you need to tell me. Otherwise I could do this  _ all _ night long.” Kuroo could be scary when he wanted to be, a vindictive smirk on his face as Tsukishima found his insides being stirred. He could feel tears swelling in the corners of his eyes as he struggled to form words.

“Will you please… make me feel good?” He sounded desperate and he hated it, but what Tsukishima hated more was the look in Kuroo’s eyes. He was up to something, and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“Hey now, it’s my birthday, you know? Aren’t I the one who is supposed to be feeling good?” He grinned ear to ear, almost like he were actually a cat, and in that moment he gave Tsukishima a small taste of what he wanted.

Tsukishima could feel him pressing against that spot, letting him completely lose his composure and become a mess as he moaned out. He didn’t even have time to come up with a proper response. Kuroo was such a tease.

“Well, it’s a win for me either way. You’re so cute, and it’s not like I won’t be feeling something good here in a minute.” Kuroo turned his tone from one that was borderline condescending to one that was almost sincere. He planted a gentle kiss on Tsukishima’s lips, and he found that it was hard to take him seriously with the position they were in.

His entire mood seemed to change, with Kuroo pulling his fingers out. Tsukishima could feel himself pouting from the lack of contact as Kuroo slipped the condom over himself. 

It was going to be another awkward position, Tsukishima knew that already as Kuroo grabbed him by the hips, lifting him up and turning him around so his back was up against Kuroo’s stomach. There eyes met one more time, as if Kuroo was asking and Tsukishima was giving him some confirmation that he was prepared enough. His entire body still felt cold, but he leaned his back into Kuroo, welcoming the warmth even if it was only for a little second.

“Hmnh.” Tsukishima made some incoherent noise as Kuroo thrusted into him, the abrupt force almost startled him as he struggled to keep his voice down.

At first Tsukishima let his hands dig into the arms of the loveseat while Kuroo went slow and started to pick up the pace. He did his best to move his seemingly weak hips in motion with his thrusts, but Tsukishima was soon finding out that even he couldn’t maintain the energy from how wrecked he was. His whole body felt like it was going to collapse in the best way possible, he had sweat dripping down from every inch of his body, and he was struggling to hold out for much longer.

He didn’t know what Kuroo was feeling but he guessed it was something along the same lines. He turned his head to the side to get a better look at him, but he was interrupted with the feeling of Kuroo hitting that of so familiar spot. His hips rocked and shook with each new thrust, each of them getting faster than the last. Kuroo felt so divine as he was inside of him, like he was in heaven, and Tsukishima could feel himself clamp down at the pure thought of how much pleasure he was in right now.

Tsukishima forced himself to remove his hands from digging into the armrest of the loveseat, he knew his nails were sharp enough to puncture through that soft fabric and he needed to stop himself before they took it out of his next paycheck. He did the only other reasonable thing he could do, place his hands on Kuroo.

He let his hands bend behind his back, that dancer flexibility coming into use again, and he placed his hands firmly on Kuroo, feeling his sweaty skin as he dug his nails in.

It wasn’t deep enough or sharp to be able to draw blood, but there would definitely be marks, Tsukishima knew that much. And to compensate for that, Kuroo sunk his teeth into the open space of skin between Tsukishima’s neck and shoulder, biting down on him and getting another moan out of him. This one sounded almost high pitched and he could feel Kuroo’s tongue in there too, lapping over the soon to be wound and hickey. It was like they were wild animals, but that still didn’t stop them.

“Kuroo! Fuck!”

“Are you close, Tsukki? Where feels close? You’re so tight, Tsukki.” Kuroo’s words were stammered and it almost sounded like a desperate plea to egg him on, one that Tsukishima knew he couldn’t ignore.

It only took a matter of three precise movements for Tsukishima to be completely at the end of what he was able to take. He didn’t mean to count them, and it may have been from all of the teasing they had been doing throughout the night, but Tsukishima was soon met with a sticky white trail that reached all the way from his stomach to his chin.

He completely collapsed, leaning back and laying his head on Kuroo’s shoulder as his thrusts slowed down to a moderate pace. Out of the corner of his eye Tsukishima could see Kuroo looking at him, a longing look on his face as he caressed his cheek, leaving gentle kisses along him. Kuroo was always either the biggest dork ever, or one of the most sexual provoking people he had met, it was hard to tell how he would act in a situation like this. But he had a look of concentration on his face, and Tsukishima felt vaguely disappointed that he didn’t get to pay more attention to him tonight.

Well, it was still all the same, they both enjoyed it, and he could tell that he was able to make it memorable for Kuroo. That in turn was enough to satisfy him.

It felt like several minutes went by, their bodies moving up and down at a slow pace, perfectly in sync with one another. It took everything in Tsukishima to be able to adjust his hips and sit back down on Kuroo’s lap properly. 

Kuroo pulled out of him several minutes later, kissing Tsukishima’s head again in a loving way. He may have been tired, but he could still give a look of tenderness as he returned the kiss, smiling at his boyfriend. He had no idea how either of them was going to get the energy to go back to their apartment after this, but he still felt compelled to say something.

“Happy Birthday, Kuroo.”

“You already said that.” Kuroo laughed at him, lightly jabbing him in the side as Kuroo reached for a tissue and began cleaning the two of them off. It was amazing they both could hold a conversation.

“I know, but I just wanted to make sure you had a good time. We’re both so busy being adults that we haven't had much time for each other.” It was the most pitiful excuse, but Tsukishima was certain the other dancers at the club had seen him shirtless more times than Kuroo had over the past month. He wanted to show him just how much he meant to him, and how he would be willing to do just about anything to make him happy.

“Well, that’s true. But I’ve been neglecting you too, so it’s fine. I enjoyed your present, it was cute and sexy.” Kuroo winked, even now he could still keep up that flirty attitude, and Tsukishima couldn’t help but wonder how he was so considerate all the time. It was seriously impossible not to fall in love with this guy.

“I got you a real present too. It’s back at the house.” Tsukishima breathed, he swore it was going to be his last words before he fell asleep and that Kuroo was going to have to carry him out of here, but he still wanted to see one more sincere look on his face.

“Is it more of this? Or maybe it’s another sexy outfit? You know, I have always wanted to see you in a cute little maid outfit~” Never mind, Kuroo couldn’t be sincere at all about this, everything was just perverted all the time with him. And Tsukishima couldn’t decide if he should roll his eyes at him or laugh. Maybe both.

However, his perverted attitude is what told him that Kuroo was in a good mood, so good in fact that Tsukishima couldn’t help but joke too, a pure hearted smile coming across his face.

“We’ll see. Maybe I’ll dance for you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no intention of writing another chapter of this, but a few people convinced me to write a little bit more of an explicit scene. I feel like I might be going to hell for this. Enjoy. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this story kind of came to me impulsively. I was talking to a friend of mine and they brought up the idea of writing a story where Tsukki is in a college and works at a strip club, and the rest was history. I pretty much wrote this in only a little over a day, haha.  
> This is an indirect sequel and continuation of my story [Dance Like only I'm Watching](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11021664/chapters/24561834) but it still can be read separately. Maybe I'll turn this into a full chapter fic one day.
> 
> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
